Dorina Basarab series
Dorina Basarab series written by Karen Chance. About These books tell the story of the Dhampir daughter of Mircea Basarab, a major figure in the Cassie Palmer series. A number of crossover characters and plotlines connect the two series, which can be viewed as one. Reading Order So far, there are three novels about Dory: Midnight's Daughter, Death's Mistress and Fury's Kiss. The first Dorina (Midnight's Daughter) can be read after the second Cassie (Claimed by Shadow) because it concludes the storyline begun in that book. Or, if you wish to read chronologically, it can be read after Embrace the Night, the third Cassie, which it overlaps. The novella, "Buying Trouble" (available in the On the Prowl anthology or by itself as an ebook) should be read before the start of the Dorina series, as it sets up some of the conflicts of that book. It is not necessary to understand or enjoy the novel, however. Description Dorina Basarab is a Dhampir (vampire/human hybrid) assassin. Not quite enough of either species, Dorina's kind is rare and doesn't fit anywhere in either society. It doesn't help that she is subject to rages that cause her to black out and endanger not only those around her, but herself as well. Dorina is the daughter of the great and powerful Mircea Basarab. Books #'Midnight's Daughter' (2008) #'Death's Mistress' (2010) #'Fury's Kiss' (2012) # Untitled () Shorts and Anthologies * 1.1. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl anthology (2007) & ebook * 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" in Chicks Kick Butt anthology (2011) & ebook ~ Free Companion Series * Cassandra Palmer series Contributors * Author: Karen Chance * Cover Artist: Larry Rostant See Also * Full Reading Order List * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links *Dorina Basarab Series read online free by Karen Chance *Dorina Basarab series - Urban Fantasy Wiki *Take A Chance: Books ~ Author *Dorina Basarab series by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads *Dorina Basarab Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Book Review: Karen Chance’s Midnight’s Daughter | KD DID IT Takes on Books General Links: * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Book Cover Gallery Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab -1) by Karen Chance.jpg|1. Midnight's Daughter (2008—Dorina Basarab series) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_md.html Death's Mistress (Dorina Basarab -2) by Karen Chance.jpg|2. Death's Mistress (2009—Dorina Basarab series) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_dm.html Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab -3) by Karen Chance.jpg|3. Fury's Kiss (2012—Dorina Basarab series) by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_fk.html Buying Trouble (Dorina Basarab -1.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|1.1.' "Buying Trouble"' (2008) eShort by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/ontheprowl.html On the Prowl - Buying Trouble (Dorina Basarab -1.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|1.1. On the Prowl (2007—Dorina Basarab series) anthology, "Buying Trouble" by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_otp.html In Vino Veritas (Dorina Basarab #2.1) by Karen Chance.jpg|2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011—Dorina Basarab series) by Karen Chance ~ Free (click image)|link=https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/259918 Chicks Kick Butt (2011) anthology — In Vino Veritas by Karen Chance.jpg|2.1. Chicks Kick Butt (2011) anthology — "In Vino Veritas" by Karen Chance|link=http://www.karenchance.com/books_ckb.html Category:Dorina Basarab series Category:Books